Duncan and Cody: After World Tour: Oneshot
by EternalInsanity787
Summary: A Sexy One-shot between Duncan and Cody. Involves a Seme Cody, probably the only time such a thing will ever happen. lol.


It has been a year since the Finale of Total Drama World Tour, and now the Fourth Season of Total Drama is starting. As the Veteran Cast members, save Blaineley who's current wheareabouts are still unknown to the others, were enjoying their time in the yacht, Duncan couldn't help but feel that it was time to do something he had been waiting nearly two years to do. He knew he had Gwen,  
>but, he wanted someone else. Not Courtney, especially after all the abuse she put him through in the previous two seasons. No, someone more, different them. He wanted to tell his Secret Crush,<br>how he felt. Duncan was just bothered by this greatly, and he knew he didn't have much time left. He had been sitting on a chair next to Gwen, but just felt the need to get up, and find where his real love was. The Deliquent couldn't help but feel his blush as he walked closer to where he saw his crush go, he just couldn't contain himself practically, as the thoughts he had of them together, were just causing him to feel, _aroused_, and he knew he wouldn't be able to take it anymore, but he knew, he had to. He especially couldn't when he walked into the Yacht's indoors,  
>and immediately saw his Crush, at a Soda Machine.<p>

Even now Duncan still didn't know why he felt this way towards who he liked, and it had been his biggest secret he ever kept. What was that Secret? That,_ he liked Cody_. That's right, Duncan, the big Tough **Deliquent**, was not only Gay, but also, into the** Geek** Cody. How long has Duncan had this Crush? It is hard to say, but it had been kept very secretive, and it was easy for Duncan mainly since him and Cody were never on the same team together, and his bad boy attitude helped hide his Homosexuality. However, Duncan couldn't hide it any longer, he had to have Cody. Even if just for one Night. However, the one thing that held the punk boy back was not that Cody was most likely Straight, but that Cody seems to** hate** him now. However, Duncan swallowed his fear, and walked up behind Cody, and tapped Cody's Shoulder, Cody turned around, and was unhappy at who it was.

"What do you want?", Cody asked in a unpleasant tone, unlike how he normally talks to anyone, really.

"Look, Cody, I wanna talk to you, Alone.", Duncan, slightly but not too obviously, Nervously told Cody.

"If it's anything about Gwen, I honestly don't Care.", Cody said, folding his arms and looking away, a bit Childishly. Duncan always liked how Childish Cody acted at times, he really did. However,  
>Duncan knew this was going nowhere, and would continue going in that direction unless he took action, so he grabbed the Geek by the wrist and took him to his room, and locked the door behind them.<br>This was to prevent Sierra from coming in when she is out of the restroom. Cody struggled, but Duncan's superior strength kept him from breaking free, until the Stronger one let go when they both were in Duncan's room on the yacht, which was a bit untidy than the others. With some of Duncan's things such as Clothes on the Ground, and unmade bed, and bottles of drinks on the ground, but that didn't really matter at all, and is rather insignificant. Cody angrily glared at Duncan and almost snapped, "Why the heck did you just drag me here?"

"Because I gotta tell you something I know you're too damn stubborn to even try to listen!", Duncan, getting fustrated with Cody's own annoyance, replied back to his Crush.

"Well, what is it that you wanna Tell Me, then? That you're marrying Gwen or something?", Cody said back to Duncan, continuing his anger.

"No", Duncan said, he then put his hands on Cody's Shoulders, which Cody raised an Eyebrow at, and Blushing, Duncan finished, "That I like You. Like, Like Like you."

Cody's eyes Widened, and his Jaw Dropped._ Did Duncan just say what Cody heared through his ears? Duncan likes him?_ Cody's face turned red too at this, as it was just so hard to believe at all,  
>for anyone most likely. Infact, Cody had to ask, "For Real?"<p>

"Yes for Real! Look, I know you're probably not into me, but, I just thought you should at least know I like you, ya know.", Duncan said, his face's redness clearly intensifying. He looked away from Cody, feeling somewhat ashamed of himself. Cody couldn't help but feel shocked, but he looked Duncan, and couldn't resist leaning in, his lips soon met with Duncan's Left Cheek, Duncan's eyes widened, and he felt happier as Cody put his arms around him. "Y-y-You like me too?"

"Well, I think you're Hot". Cody said with a smirk into Duncan's Ear.

"Aren't you, Straight?", Duncan said, enjoying the Geek speaking into his ear.

"The Codester goes both ways babe, gives everyone a turn. I just never found a Guy I liked, until you.", Cody whispered back to Duncan's Ear. Duncan couldn't help but smile, and his heart pounded. Cody of course felt it, since the two had their bodies practically against one anothers, and as such, one of Cody's hand reached Down, and gently rubbed Ducan's Bum, and lightly squeezed. Cody was rather pleased by how Round and well fit it was, it suited Duncan perfectly. Duncan was at first suprised, but now knowing the truth, he couldn't help but do the same back to Cody, with a smirk of his own. Duncan enjoyed the feel of Cody's small, Geeky rear, which was also rather tight for someone who was a Geek like Cody. This act made Duncan feel much more confident, finally able to do his Dreams he had with Cody for so many nights.

"Mmm, I like your Tight Ass, Geek.", Duncan purred to his lover.

"I like yours, Punk.". Cody flirted back. The two then looked into eachothers with smirks on their faces, as if both were thinking of the same thing. With the Door locked, both knew they wouldn't be caught by Sierra, nor Gwen, at least very easily. Suddenly, both of their lips met, and without hesitation they both let their tounges in. With their Bodies hard against one another, they both felt the Hearts Beating, and sweat began coming from both of the Boys, and packages from below also met, even if seperated by pants, at least for the time being. As the Tounges played with eachother,  
>eyes were closed, and hands were rubbing all throughout both boys' backs. Both Cody and Duncan moaned from the intense Pleasure, and eventually, they both crashed onto Duncan's Bed, still keeping the kiss going. At first, Duncan was ontop of Cody as the two went on in their passoniate Kiss, which was almost a fight for dominance. The two purred and Moaned in eachothers Warm, Moist mouths and Cody couldn't help but get harder from the feel of Duncan's Goatee rubbing against his smoouth skin. Duncan on the other hand just moaned at the movement of his Favourite Geek's hands, they moved down to his Buttocks, but then reached around, and grabbed the front end. Even better for Duncan, Cody's hand went in through the top of Duncan's Shorts, and Grabbed Duncan's Throbbing Member. Duncan held in Gasping, as he didn't want Cody to have dominance, but Cody knew what to do, and Duncan could feel it. The feeling of Cody's hands playing with Duncan's shaft member was arousing enough, but when Cody moved to the lower two parts, Cody and Duncan turned over, putting Cody ontop of Duncan. Duncan could feel Cody's pervy Grin in his mind, especially when Cody touched the tip, touching the piercing Duncan had on his cock, and then playing with the head. Duncan couldn't help it and let out a strong moan, allowing Cody full control in Duncan's Mouth. Even though Duncan was tough, and a deliquent, he had to admit, the feeling of having a Scrawny Geek taking over his Mouth, was actually quite intense, in the Good Way. Clearly, Cody was better in the bed than he was at competing in a Reality Show. Cody's Tounge danced in Duncan's Mouth passionatly, and it practically ravanged it. Duncan's tounge had some interactions though, mainly because Duncan just had to feel the Gap between Cody's teeth just one more time. However, Duncan decided that the kiss was over, and it was time for the Real Fun to be had. He then seperated from Cody's mouth,<br>pushing Cody from his mouth but not onto the floor. Panting, Duncan said,

"Cody, Fuck Me. Now.", Duncan practically ordered.

"With pleasure, sir.", Cody said with a Smirk, and he Gladly pulled off Duncan's Shirt, exposing the well fit body Duncan had, it made Cody lick his lips, aswell as the nipples as Duncan pulled Cody's Trousers directly down to the Ground with ease. Cody followed with slowly stripping Duncan of his Shorts after the mohawked Hunk had kicked off his toe shoes. Duncan got restless however,  
>wanting Cody to just move faster,<p>

"Hurry Up with my Shorts, Cody!", Duncan told Cody, Cody complied with a practically perverted look to his eye and smile, and slid Duncan's Shorts clean off, leaving Duncan in only his boxers.  
>Finally, Duncan had come to Cody's Shirts, he simply pulled the sweater off of his Skinny lover, and the shirt underneath was basically just torn off. Leaving Cody in only his Tighty Whites, which Duncan loved that Cody wore, it showed off Cody's White, Twink Skin. Both Cody and Duncan couldn't help but have Hunger in their eyes at the last articles of clothing they each had left to strip off eachother. They both looked at eachother, and with hungry smiles, Cody grabbed Duncan's Boxers, while Cody's Briefs were grabbed by Duncan. In a heartbeat, both articles of Underclothes were torn off their respective boy's bodies, exposing every inch of skin and meat that they had.<p>

"Damn, Cody. You Grew!". Duncan said in shock, and he was Right. Duncan would always rewatch the two episodes in which cody's Nude, but sadly censored, Body would be shown. He just couldn't help himself when the Adorable, and suprisingly Older, Boy was showing skin. He especially prefered the Amazon Episode though, which offered a Close-up of the Body, and Duncan was easily able to guess Cody's Member's Size by just looking at the Blur. He easily estimated that Cody was Quite Tiny, maybe only 4 inches. However, looking at it Now, Cody's member clearly had a growth spurt inbetween seasons, hitting 9 inches. Not only that, but it was completely hard, too. Duncan licked his lips in hunger. Cody had a similar reaction to Duncan's, which was also hard, and also a full inch Bigger than his own. Cody also adored the little piercing Duncan had on his tip, and he too practically had his Mouth water. However, Cody knew better than to keep Duncan waiting, and he kneeled ontop of Duncan on the bed, though Duncan hungrily pushed Cody right onto the top of it, and ontop of his lover, he moved down south with his mouth.

"Heheh, you must be Real Hungry, Dunky.", Cody teased. Duncan rolled his eyes at being called 'Dunky', but he couldn't deny what Cody said.

"I am.", Duncan said, and he then stroked his tounge lightly down from Cody's Belly Button, which made Cody slightly jolt, but only Slightly.

"Oh!", Cody went as Duncan's mouth reached the groin area, Duncan slowly opened Cody's legs and got inbetween them, and soon, Cody's long Cock felt a warm, moist, and soothing sensation upon it,  
>and COdy let out the most pleasure moan he had since before 'Total Drama' even started. Duncan moved his head up and down slowly inorder to properly pleasure his Seme, and it worked. Cody blushed and his hand grabbed the tip of Duncan's Head, but Cody was careful to not Ruin Duncan's perfect Mohawk, Cody adored it. It made Duncan all the more Hotter in Cody's eyes. Duncan then briefly stopped the movement, inorder to place his tounge on Cody's Head. Cody moaned once more, "Duncan", when the Deliquent did this, and Duncan took the que and licked the Tip of the Cock with his wet muscle. "Duncan, oh Duncan!" Cody continued to Moan, and his Scrawny Body was clearly becoming more tense. Duncan then put his mouth back onto Cody's Shaft Muscle, and continued the Sucking with pleasure. "Duncan!", Cody moaned loudly, as Duncan went somewhat faster than before, but yet still so gracefully. Cody grabbed harder on Duncan's hair, and once more moaned, "Oh God, Duncan!",<br>as Duncan's mouth moved up and down more and more. After a while, Duncan decided to deepthroat, to put Cody's entire Member in his mouth, Cody, which made Cody's orgasm nearly come, but instead,  
>Cody pre-came instead, but he moaned widly as Duncan did this. With his Lover's Pre-cum, Duncan knew it was time to stop, and he pulled out from Cody's member, which actually upset the Brunette Geek. "Why'd ya Stop, Babe?", Cody asked.<p>

"Because", Duncan said, sitting on his knees in the bed, then bending over, his Bum facing Cody, "I didn't douche for nothing.".

"Oh, I see how ya like it.". Cody said with a big smile on his face, showing the adorable Gap in his teeth that managed to make Duncan even harder from just seeing it. "So...got any Lube? I don't wanna hurt ya."

"It's on that Table right there, on the left, Cutie.", Duncan playfully said. He worried he sounded too much like a Girl, but Cutie was the only thing he could say that suited the situation at the time, at least that he could think of.

"Good to see you're always prepared.", Cody smirked, and he grabbed the Lube from the Table Duncan pointed out, and as he applied some to his Cock, he made sure to put two of his fingers into Duncan, to stretch the hole. Duncan became tense for a moment, and even tenser when Cody slid the entire shaft of muscle into him. However, with the pain, came an overwhelming part of pleasure.  
>Cody's came from the Good, Tight, but Warm feeling from Duncan's Ass that just made him feel like doing this with this Deliquent, was infact, the most correct love he had ever made, infact, it was his first. Duncan's came from the fact that his true crush for all this time was finally behind him, ontop of him, but to Duncan, that didn't matter. He never did care if Cody would be his bottom, or his top. After a short time, Duncan got used to the feeling of Cody's presense inside of him, and he nodded to show Cody that he was ready for the final part of their love. Cody smirked,<br>nearly evilly, and began thrusting into Duncan.

Duncan felt like a massive weight had been carried off of his shoulders, and replaced with relief, pleasure, and a little tiny bit of pain. He blushed and moaned as Cody thrusted into him repeatedly, even groping Duncan's Round, Juicy Rump. Duncan already felt like she should've climaxed, but he was not going to allow his body to finish, and he managed to avoid orgasm, with the help of Cody squeezing the muscle for him of course, also not wanting the actual fun to end either.

"You like this, don't you, Babe?", Cody said with a Grin.

"Y-yes!", Duncan proclaimed, stuttering from Cody's suprisingly Good skills, likely from practicing on himself in the time before this Day.

"I know you do. Everyone likes the Codemeister, glad to see, you're finally ready for him!", Cody said with a Grin, since he was still thrusting rather softly for how hard he was. Duncan rolled his eyes and practically demanded,

"Just shut up and Fuck me **HARDER**!"

"Yes, sir.". Cody said, and with a rather happy grin on his face he began thrusting harder and more powerfully into Duncan, even making Duncan moan loader.

"Oh yes, Cody! Oh Cody Yes!", Duncan moaned in absolute pleasure, as Cody made sure to go deep into the Male G-Spot of Duncan, deep into the Rear, Duncan fought not to scream, much more to not Cum, as Cody had both hands on his Love's Hips. Cody continuously thrusted Harder into his Punk Boy, making Duncan show a bit of his uke side, which Cody was rather happy to finally see, though it was clear Duncan wouldn't be such an Uke outside of the bed. However, this WAS in the bed, giving Cody the dominant end, which Cody liked alot. Cody moved one of his hands down to Duncan's crotch again, just to feel DUncan's soft Black Pubic Patch above his shaft, and gently tickle the Shaft itself. Duncan closed his eyes and his teeth practically clenched, his Blush also grew more prominent. The feel of Cody's shaft and it's Beautiful Brunette Hair Patch, which even had the letter 'C' shaved into it as if to show Cody's own sense of humor or self-centeredness, just drove Duncan to his Climax point.

"Oh yeah! Take it Duncan! **TAKE IT!**", Cody cried out, thrusting ever so powerfully into his lover, he too was reaching his climax point, as he was panting, his heart was racing, and both boys were even sweating from the heat of their love making.

"Cody, I'm Gonna, I'm gonna-", suddenly, Cody let out one final hard thrust, and both boys cried out as they climaxed,

"**CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM**!". After the white, creamy liquid had been spilled onto the bed and into Duncan, Cody fell back onto the bed, panting, exhausted from all the work he had just done. Duncan smiled, and happily layed down with his lover, snuggling up to the Geek he had a Crush on since the first day they met, also panting from the heat of their hot Sex. Cody managed however, to get one single question out,

"So, you gonna tell Gwen?"

"Soon, when the shows over. I promise.". With that answer, the two exhausted lovers fell asleep in the room. That Night, nothing else mattered to them, even what Sierra or Gwen thought, all they cared about, was eachother at that point.


End file.
